


Empty Fury

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Angry Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, its barely there i expected it to show up more but it just stayed on the fight, minor abo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony takes unnecessary risks, and Loki has some words to say about that.





	Empty Fury

**Author's Note:**

> alpha!tony/alpha!loki has been something bouncing around my head for a while. this didnt turn out exactly how i envisioned my eventual alpha/alpha smut so i might just try it again some day.  
anyway! this is for the kinktober day 8- angry sex. on the short side but hey! dont expect novels written in a day

“You don’t care about your safety, you don't care about what gets you hurt, I’m sick and tired of cleaning up after you and one of your fights,” Loki snarled, laying his hands on the next bruise, green magic glowing within them. 

Tony winced and flinched away. Loki held on.

“No, you don’t get to go lick your wounds after the utter fuck up you’ve done.”

“It’s not like you can control me!” Tony yelled, pulling at his arm with all his strength and managing it in Loki’s surprise. “They’re my choices, and if someone else gets saved for my sacrifice, then good.”

“Not good!” Loki looked wild. “I care about you and I hate,  _ hate _ , worrying about you with every minor scuffle you get into during your hero work.”

“And that’s  _ my _ choice,” Tony said, starting to encroach on Loki’s space. “I chose to save those people and the building fell. They would have  _ died _ if I hadn't gone in.”

“And you almost died instead, yes, wonderful thinking there,  _ darling _ .”

“Don't call me that when you’re pissed off at me,” Tony said, starting to back away, his hurt feelings plain on his face. 

“It’s my choice, isn’t it?” Loki asked, stepping forward, till he was the one encroaching on his space. “I’ll call you what I want, when I want, you— you  _ alpha.” _

An angry blush arose in Tony’s face. “I don’t want to talk to you anymore.”

“Too bad, Tony, we fucking live together!” Loki’s hand shot out and grabbed his upper arm, hauling him in until their faces were mere inches apart. “Sometimes all we can do is talk.”

“Yeah, sure, when we’re not fucking,” Tony muttered, doing his best not to look at Loki by looking off to the side.

“Maybe we should then so that we don’t make you more uncomfortable,” Loki hissed, eyes narrowing. 

He pushed Tony up against the nearest wall and kissed him, hard and rough, barely any kindness in it at all.

Tony whimpered as Loki pressing against him put pressure on sensitive wounds, but Loki just took the open mouth as an invitation to fuck it with his tongue. 

Tony writhed against the wall, trying to get out from under Loki. He brought his hands up to his shoulders and pushed, but he was too strong for him. He instead turned his head away, breaking the kiss, but Loki just bit down his jaw and down his neck.

“Loki,” he whined, “please, I don’t—”

“Don't want this?” Loki asked, venom in his voice. “Don’t want me?”

“No, I just—”

“Tell me, Tony, what exactly is your choice.”

“I don’t— I don’t know.”

“Then let me make that choice for you for once.”

Loki bit the junction of his neck, almost hard enough to break the skin, before he backed away and brought his hands to the hem of Tony’s shirt. He skimmed his hands along his chest, bringing the shirt with him. Tony lifted his arms and Loki pulled the shirt the rest of the way off of him. He threw the shirt behind them and brought his hands back to his chest.

He brushed his fingers across the canvas of skin in front of him before thumbing his nipples. 

Then he pinched them.

Hard.

“Ow!” Tony yelped. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, great alpha, did I hurt you?” Loki crooned cruelly.

“I don’t know why you use alpha as an insult when you’re one, too,” he muttered, squirming away from Loki’s touch again.

Steel bands in the form of Loki’s hands wrapped around his upper arms again, pushing him harder in the wall.

Tony hissed in pain, the cold wall behind him cooling down an inflamed bruise on his back.

“I use it as an insult when you’re being  _ stupid _ ,” Loki said, and bit his neck again, higher than the first time. Tony was going to have so many more bruises than before. 

With a burst of green magic, Loki healed all his wounds, except the two bites on his neck. He could still feel them pulsing in time with his ever speeding heartbeat. He panted in relief though, no longer distracted by the low thrum of pain that had been thrumming through his body this entire time.

Loki dove back in for another kiss, and this time Tony responded in kind, pressing the advantage when Loki flinched back in surprise.

He stood up on his tip-toes and bit at Loki’s lips, pressing him back into the open room.

Loki’s breaths were harsh as he panted into Tony’s mouth. 

“Goddammit,” Loki whispered. He teleported them to their bedroom, pressing Tony into the mattress when he landed on top of him, straddling his waist. 

He pressed his advantage, though, holding Tony in place when he tried to wriggle away. He planted one hand on his chest while his other hand busied itself with his fly. He took Tony’s semi-erect cock out of his jeans and jerked him off with short strokes, paying special attention to the already forming knot at the base.

“Bet you want to fuck me, don’t you?” Loki said, jerking Tony off faster. “Not gonna happen today. You come by my hand or nothing else.”

Tony moaned low in his throat and tossed his head back and forth. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered through gritted teeth.

Against all odds, he could feel his orgasm building low in his spine and pre-come leaked from the tip of his cock, slicking Loki’s strokes.

“Come on, you know you want to,” Loki hissed, leaning over Tony, getting into his face. “Come on.”

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, and then came, splattering it all over Loki’s hand. 

Loki twisted his hand, swirled his thumb on the spot under the tip of his cock, wrenching aftershocks out of him.

“Stop, stop, please,” Tony panted, batting his hands towards Loki’s.

Loki stopped but didn’t take his hand away. He stared down at Tony for a long moment before waving his come covered hand and magicking the mess away. He worked his jaw from side to side, and— no, that wasn’t a glimmer of tears in his eyes, was it?

“Loki,” Tony said, trailing off, bringing his hand up to rest on his shoulder.

Loki wiped at his eyes. “I'm fine,” he said, voice breaking.

“No, baby, you’re not.” Tony patted the hand that was still holding him down. “Lemme up?”

Loki sniffled and lifted his hand, wrapping his arms around himself.

Tony sat up and wrapped his arms around him, tucking his forehead into Loki’s neck. “Are you upset because we had sex while we were angry or because I got hurt again?”

“Yes,” Loki mumbled, voice thick with tears.

“Loki, I,” Tony started. “I don’t know what to say besides I’m sorry.”

“You could say you wouldn't get hurt again,” he said, mulish.

“You know I can't promise that,” Tony said, shaking his head minutely. “I would if I could. What if I promise to try not to get hurt as much as I am right now? Promise not to take so many risks with you here at home?”

Loki hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. “I can live with that.” He paused. “I’m sorry for forcing you to have sex.”

“It wasn’t really forcing me, babe,” Tony said. “If I had said no, I know you would have stopped.”

“I would have,” Loki agreed. “Tony, please, I need—” his voice broke again, “ — I need you to not risk yourself so much, because you’re all I have. I can’t see you disappear before your time.”

“I promised, babe, and I don’t break my promises.” Tony hugged Loki tighter. “Would an orgasm make you feel better?” 

Loki shook his head before taking his arms from between them and wrapping them around Tony as well. “I just, I need to hold you right now, I need to know you’re safe.”

“I’m right here,” Tony said, “and I’m not leaving.”

“Good,” Loki mumbled into his hair. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enojyed! please leave a comment, i love them with all my heart


End file.
